


The Amazon and the Photographer

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: ALL the tags, Amazon, Cum Inflation, Cum overflow, F/F, Futa, Futa on Futa, Impregnation, Mating Press, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Semi Slow Burn, Throat Bulge, big but not hung, blowjob, hand holding, if i missed any tags i'll come back, muscular woman, posing, small but hung, small dick futa, small dom big sub, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Abigail is a thicc girl who wants to get in shape, Melousa is an Amazon who is now her personal trainer. They both have secrets below the belt, though one is not as big as you'd expect.





	The Amazon and the Photographer

           “Hello, welcome to Fitlife, how can I help you today?” The lithe girl behind the desk smiled warmly to Abigail. The short girl wasn’t used to having a warm reception, especially in a gym.

            “H-Hi, I’m here for an uh…personal training session.” She wasn’t fat, not quite yet anyways. Many people commented saying she was ‘thicc as hell’ and ‘had some nice cushion for some pushin’ but she was really self-conscious. So, she got a gym membership, rearranged her schedule, and here she was.

            The girl typed away at the computer, her fingers flying across the keyboard. “Last name?”

            “Fastiur.”

            “Yep, have you right here. You’re early, Melousa is going to love you for that. Also, your last name, its very beautiful.” Abigail blushed, biting her lip as she looked away, giggling slightly. She pushed her hair out of her face as she looked back up to the girl, noting her nametag finally.

            “Thanks Rosa, your name is really nice too. So, uh…Melousa?”

            Rosa smiled and pointed down the way, “Yep just head right down to the wall that way and hang right. She’s on the rowing machine right now.”

            “Okay. But uh, how will I know it’s her?”

            Rosa smiled and went back to typing on her computer, “Oh, trust me, you’ll know here when you see her.” Abigail nodded and went on her way, feeling a tad nervous as she felt a couple eyes on her as she walked down the aisle. She gave shy waves and nods to some of the men and women on the machines.

            She bit her lip at a particular elf who gave her a very sensual wink, his hand tracing a very enticing bulge. God, she was already getting flustered, she couldn’t believe how open this gym was with, well…were those cat people actually?

            She stopped after she realized she already rounded the corner, worrying she walked past Melousa, then she realized quickly what Rosa had said. On the rowing machine was a woman, no, not a woman, well, a woman yes but, not a normal woman by any means.

            Melousa was, and Abigail felt so dumb for not realizing from the name, an Amazon. Her sculpted body was the peak of power and performance, each muscle throbbing with purpose as she worked the rowing machine, letting out small grunts. If Abigail wasn’t already thirsty for everyone in the gym, she felt like she was in the middle of a desert.

            “Oh, hello.” Abigail’s heart fluttered a little at Melousa’s accent. Yeah, she was most certainly an Amazon. Melousa smiled down to Abigail, even sitting down, she was a good head above the girl. She got up from the rowing machine, and the height difference was even more staggering.

            “You must be my new client. Abigail, correct? I am Melousa, an Amazon, as you can probably tell.” Abigail simply stared in awe at the mighty woman. She was filled out, wide shoulders and a broad chest, she wasn’t shaped like a triangle though, her midsection have a good amount of girth as well. Yet she still was relatively sleek, her muscles not bulky like a body builder’s, or a powerlifter, she quite literally was perfect.

            Abigail shook herself out of her trance, a slight pang of jealousy overcoming her as she held out her tiny hand, which was taken by Melousa’s gigantic one. “Y-yes. I’m Abigail. Its uh…r-real pleasure to meet you. God you are so beautiful.” Abigail’s face turned bright red, she couldn’t believe she just blurted that out.

            Melousa chuckled, her hands moving to her hips, a bright smile on her face. “No need to be embarrassed, I get it quite often, believe me. Your compliment is much more flattering though, most simply say…other things. But we will not worry about those for now. Right now, for the next two hours, it is about you and your body.”

            Abigail must have turned even more red in the face, because Melousa put her hands up. “No no no, not like that. I mean focusing on helping you get the body you want. Getting in shape, or losing weight, whichever it is you want. Sorry, my word choice is very poor at times.”

            Abigail let out a held breath, her face returning to its normal paleness. “Its okay. I’m very bad with words too, mostly just…saying things that are on my mind…without thinking. Uh…d-do you mind if I ask a favor?”

            “Of course. Come, let us walk and talk. We’ll get you stretched and warmed up before moving to proper workout.” Abigail nodded as she followed after Melousa, and she simply could not take her eyes off the Amazon. Her legs, her ass, that muscled back. Melousa wasn’t wearing much, just a sports top, maybe a bra beneath it, and some shorts, so the rest of her body was open to the world, and the world loved it.

            The eyes that turned to watch Abigail now were glued onto Melousa, she must have been very popular at the gym. “I’m sorry if you don’t like being the center of attention with me. I’m the first Amazon this gym has had, either employed or just visiting, so you can imagine I’m quite the eye candy.”

            “I can see that for sure. I’m certainly getting a nnnnnnn-umber of looks myself. I mean towards me. I had uh…lots of eyes on me as I walked on. Guess uh…the gym likes f-fresh meat.” Abigail nearly mentally choked herself out at blurting out like that.

            Melousa finally stopped at a large open area, the floor covered in heavy matts and yoga balls scattered about. “Yes, there are some people at this gym that love picking on greenhorns. But worry not, I will make sure none of them make a pass at you while I have a say. That is, of course, if you want me to. Because some people like the attention.”

            Abigail once again returned to her reddened face, setting her back down as she twiddled her fingers in embarrassment. “W-well, I appreciate you having my back. I’m uh…not saying I hate the looks, I’m just uh…well…”

            “No explanation needed Abigail. Now, lie down, we will get you stretched then proper workout can begin.” Abigail nodded, she wasn’t sure how much she’d be able to handle on her first day, and needless to say…it wasn’t much.

            How she lasted two hours was beyond her. Maybe it was Melousa’s pushing or her supportive words. Maybe it was the looks she got from that dwarf in the corner, who kept eying her as she fumbled at weights. But one thing was certain, she was exhausted, sore, and sweating.

            “You did good for your first day.” Melousa stood tall over Abigail, who was laying spread-eagle on the floor, her body not wanting to move. “Honestly. I saw your passion, your drive, its rather inspiring really. So long as you keep that, nothing will stop you.” Melousa reached her hand down and Abigail took it, letting out a tiny yelp as Melousa lifted her like a feather. “By the way, what was that favor you wanted to ask me? You seemed to have forgotten it.”

            Abigail stared blankly at Melousa, then it hit her. “OH! Right. So, the favor was uh. I’m a photographer, and I’ve never had the chance to photograph an Amazon. So, I was wondering if, maybe we could meet at my studio, and do a photoshoot…or something?”

            Melousa smiled, “Sure! I’d love to help you out. I could meet you at your house today if you’d like.” Abigail smiled as she walked forward to take Melousa’s hand…then she tripped. She fell forward, right onto her face. Or at least she would have if Melousa didn’t reach down and catch her. Unfortunately, she was a little to clumsy, her hands going further down than intended, and she partially pulled down Abigail’s sweats.

            “Oh I’m so sorry let me help…you…” Melousa was nearly caught in a trance as she looked down at Abigail. She was back on her feet, but once she saw Melousa staring, she looked down, gasped and yanked her pants back up. Then immediately beelined for the front door.

            Melousa was in shock. That couldn’t have been real…could it? The thing that caught her attention was the base of Abigail’s cock. Not that having a cock was odd, simply…the massive size of it. There was no way Abigail was hiding a mammoth of a cock inside her sweats…was there?

            “Hey uh Melousa? You okay?” the Amazon shook herself back to the waking world, looking down to see Rosa looking up to her, worried.

            “Y-yes…I think so. Did Abigail leave?” Melousa looked down further and sure enough, Abigail had run out without her bag.

            “Yeah. She seemed scared or something. Oh man she forgot her bag, let me call her up and-”

            “I’ll take care of it.” Melousa leaned down and snatched up the bag. “Text me her address, I’ll get it to her.” With that, Melousa beelined it for the door as well, leaving Rosa very confused. But she did as she was asked, texted Abigail’s address to Melousa and in almost no time the Amazon was standing on the front porch of a lovely little townhouse.

            She rang the doorbell and she could hear frantic footsteps on the other end of the door. Slowly the door opened, Abigail’s single eye showing past the doorframe. “Uh…h-hey Melousa. I’m uh…my bag…thanks.”

            Melousa nodded, her face a little red, “Y-yes, anytime. So uh…I was wondering…would you uh…want to do that photoshoot now?”

            Abigail closed the door, nearly slamming it on Melousa. The Amazon stood dazed and confused, but as she heard a lock being removed and the door opened again, she was immediately relieved. Abigail was still in the same attire she wore to the gym, but she seemed, even more exhausted now. Her hair was disheveled, her face showing a lot of redness, but not from embarrassment, and she looked much sweatier.

            “Yes. I’d love that. Just uh…c-come on in.” Melousa ducked slightly to avoid hitting her head on the doorframe as she entered the small girl’s house. It was very nice and homey, as Abigail led her guest up the stairs and to a large open room. “This is my studio. You can set my bag anywhere, let me get my camera.”

            Melousa looked around in awe. She had no idea this girl who struggled so much at the gym was so passionate about her craft. She admired some of the photos on the wall, beautiful works of landscapes, a couple giants, and even a dragon. “These are beautiful. How did you get the dragon?”

            Abigail came back with a camera that looked like it might have weighed more than she did. “It was uh…quite the story actually. I uh, made a deal with her, it was really simple really. I got the nice pictures and she got uh…y-you know lets uh, focus on you. So, do you have any stances or forms you’d like to try first?”

            Melousa raised an eyebrow at Abigail’s sudden change of subject but didn’t press the matter further. She walked to the center of the room and struck a simple pose, just flexing her arms really. The camera shuttered maybe a dozen times in a span of a few seconds, Abigail moving around Melousa like paparazzi, it was entertaining to watch the girl work.

            “You are just…so beautiful” Melousa blushed at Abigail’s kind words, and immediately her camera shuttered faster than it ever had before.

            “That’s it. Embarrassment. Well not exactly that but. That look on your face, with your body, utter perfection. Do you think you could give me more?” Melousa thought, but the more she thought of things to do for Abigail, one thing kept coming back to her mind, to the point she couldn’t think of anything else.

            “A-Abigail…can I ask you something?” Abigail lowered her camera, nodding her head. She didn’t need to say anything, the look on her face very easily said she knew what Melousa was going to ask. “Was…was it real?”

            Abigail bit her lip, nodding slightly. “Y-yes. Its real.”

            “W-would you uh…I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Abigail looked at Melousa in shock, while Melousa looked away, blushing and embarrassed. A quick camera shutter made her giggle. “I’m sorry if I’m asking a lot but…seeing one so big on someone so small just…its very hot~”

            Abigail kept her camera in hand as she walked up to Melousa, and now she was able to see the hint of a bulge in the smaller girl’s sweatpants. “I keep it strapped to my thigh because its so damn big. But…how do you hide yours? Your clothes are so tight, I couldn’t imagine it not showing up, even flaccid.”

            “Its uh…well…” Melousa was beyond humiliated, and Abigail was only assuming. She didn’t know how to say what needed to be said, so she simply put her fingers beneath her waistband and pushed down, waiting for what was to come.

            “…OH.” While it was one of the words Melousa expected, it was not in the tone she was expecting. She looked down at Abigail, her face being a mixture of shock and…she couldn’t place the other emotion. “I…I’m sorry I assumed.”

            Melousa bit her lip as Abigail slowly pulled her pants down, releasing her beast of a cock. It was massive. Long, thick, veins crisscrossing its surface, and it was still soft. It made Melousa feeling numerous levels of jealousy, envy, and arousal. Her cock grew hard at the sight of it, but there wasn’t much of her cock to brag about.

            “I…” Melousa was so lost in her embarrassment that she didn’t even prosses that Abigail was taking pictures of her until she put the camera down.

            “You looked so cute there I couldn’t resist. But let’s take a break and…see what we’re working with. Rest of your clothes. Off.” Melousa obeyed. She had no idea why she felt the compulsive need to listen to the smaller girl. But she listened, taking her shorts the rest of the way off, then yanking her top off, letting her breasts free.

            Abigail did the same, but her assets seemed much more intimidating on her smaller frame. Abigail closed the gap between them, her cock swinging like a pendulum between her thighs, while Melousa stood there, her little dick throbbing in the air. “Its so unfitting on your body. But it looks so sexy~”

            Melousa blushed, “Th-thank you. Its one of my deepest secrets. You are quite the amazing specimen down there. I’m sure you get many people after you.”

            Abigail chuckled, she took her hands and wrapped the around her shaft. It was so thick she could barely touch her fingers as she moved them up and down the length, her cock slowly hardening and growing even more. “Believe me, most people would think that. In truth, a lot of people are scared of something so big, and on a tiny body like mine, it led to…many unsavory instances. I got teased a lot in school, I got called ‘tripod’ and ‘elephant dick’ you’d think they’d be gushing over me but no.”

            “I was teased too, obviously. Back home, I’d get pushed against walls and have bigger cocks rubbed against mine. It was so humiliating and…”

            “You loved it.”

            Melousa didn’t answer, but the look on her face said it all. “Let me grab something really quick.” Abigail left the room, and Melousa once again stood motionless, panting slightly, feeling her heart racing as she stood naked in the studio. Abigail returned quickly, and Melousa was in awe at her cock, which was still hanging slightly, but was not standing slightly, reaching up to the bottom of her breasts.

            “So, how big are you Melousa?”

            The Amazon blushed, swallowing as she answered. “I’m…f-five inches.”

            Abigail smirked as she held up what she went to grab. “This is a five-inch dildo, statistically, it’s the most average of average.” Melousa shivered slightly at Abigail’s look. “If I hold this up to your cock, you should be roughly the same. If you are, its okay. If not…well, I’ll have to punish you for lying~”

            This side of Abigail never had the chance to come out, and it was not something Melousa expected the girl even possible of. But her body spoke so much more than she thought it could. She was loving this. Every humiliating second of it. “I…I’m not lying.”

            Abigail smirked as she held the dildo up, the tip poking against Melousa’s skin. She didn’t want to look down, she knew what Abigail was seeing. It was something she herself had done numerous times in the past. “tsk tsk, didn’t you learn not to lie?”

            Melousa whimpered slightly as she finally looked down. The comparison wasn’t new to her, but having someone else doing it, made a world of difference. Seeing Abigail’s smirking face next to the dildo and her cock, it almost made her cum right then and there. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

            “So, tell me the truth then. How small is your itty-bitty amazon clitty?”

            “Th-three inches…three pathetic tiny inches.” Abigail chuckled and for some reason, that was enough to send her over the edge. Melousa moaned as she bucked her hips and came, a tiny little squirt of cum landing on Abigail’s cheek. And that was it. As soon as her orgasm started it was over, rather sad really.

            Abigail lifted a finger and wiped her cheek, looking at the drop of cum and licking it off. “Tatsey, but I wish there was more. Rather sad that it’s all you can make. I’m surprised you’re still hard after that intense orgasm you just had. Hell, with balls like these, I’m surprised you can cum at all~”

            Melousa was in cloud nine from Abigail’s words. She bucked her hips as she came again, although this time, nothing came out. “And a dry orgasm…I’m so glad I’m recording this~”

            Melousa’s eyes went wide as she turned her head, seeing the camera that Abigail set down earlier, and the blinking red light on the top corner.

            “Now, let me show you what a real cock can do~” Abigail stood up, tossing the dildo to the side, and Melousa gasped as she saw her full erection. The thing was long enough it poked past her breasts, nearly jabbing her jaw. It looked like it was as hard as a steel pipe, and those balls beneath her were simply humongous.

            “On the floor, lets…get you warmed up~” Melousa blushed at Abigail’s choice of words, treating the whole situation like it was a normal occurrence for her. Melousa fell to her knees quickly, but from feeling Abigail’s hand on her head she stopped from going fully on her back. “Actually, we should lube this up. Proper precautions and all that~”

            Melousa blushed as she gulped, looking up at the mass of cock standing above her. She took it into her hands, marveling at how hot it was in her touch, and the girth of it. She couldn’t wrap her fingers fully around, well, not on one hand, but even with two, it was a bit of a stretch.

            “Oh right, I gotta back up a little. See I forget my cock is so massive I cant stand right next to someone and have them suck it.” Melousa’s face burned even brighter as Abigail stepped back pushing her cock down so the head poked Melousa’s lips. “Hurry up, before I have to force it~”

            As much as Melousa would have loved that, she simply needed the cock inside her now. She opened her mouth, feeling the head of the bitch breaker stretching her lips as she slowly made her way down its length. Despite having over a foot of height on Abigail, and otherwise being a very large woman, the cock still felt huge to her.

            She gagged and choked, spitting up along the length of her cock, feeling it throb in her throat as she got closer and closer to Abigail’s soft stomach. “My god, you are just…way better than I expected. I guess having no cock makes you more suited to be a cocksucker hm?” Melousa wouldn’t have responded even if she could, she simply blushed and kept gagging on Abigail’s alpha-cock.

            Melousa finally managed to touch her nose to Abigail’s crotch, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the small dom. “Oh, yes that’s it. You just love having a real cock down your throat, don’t you?” Melousa nodded, her eyes watering, and her head only moving slightly, since Abigail’s cock barely allowed for her neck to move.

            Abigail took hold of a handful of Melousa’s hair, and with surprising strength, began to move the Amazon back and forth along her shaft. “This feels amazing. I could do this all day, but I have other holes I want to fill. I think you lubed me up just fine~” Slowly, Abigail pulled Melousa off of her cock, each massive inch dripping in spittle and precum. Eventually she pulled out, the sound being forever ingrained into Melousa’s head.

            “Now, on your back~” Melousa obeyed, her cock throbbing insanely as it stood in the air. Abigail smiled as she kneeled down, her dripping cock standing even taller.

            “I mean, compared to me, you don’t even have a cock, but I can’t call it an oversized clit, can I?” Melousa whimpered as Abigail slapped her cock down on her stomach, inciting a loud moan, and another orgasm from Melousa. “I think you actually came that time though. So, you’re not utterly useless. But enough about that, see how deep I’m going to reach into you?”

            Melousa certainly did. It was still surreal to her that such a small girl could be so ludicrously hung. “Enough gawking. Time for the main course~” Abigail brought her cock down, the dripping head rubbing against Melousa’s lips, causing the massive Amazon to shiver in anticipation. “So tell me, what are you?”

            “I…I’m…I’m a pathetic clit-dicked Amazon.”

            “And what am I?” Abigail smiled as she gently prodded against her pussy, her cockhead spreading her shockingly tight pussy.

            Melousa groaned, “Y-you’re the alpha! The massive cocked dom. M-my dom~”

            “And what’s going to happen?” One final thrust was all she needed to fully penetrate Melousa, but she waited, waited for her to fully demean herself.

            “You’re going to fuck me like the bottom bitch I am~” Abigail chuckled as she grabbed onto Melousa’s hips, and with a mighty thrust, she buried half of her massive cock deep in the Amazon’s tight cunt.

            Melousa’s mouth was spread wide in a silent scream. Her back arching as her fingers dug into the carpet, nearly ripping it up. “You love this don’t you? But I still have half a cock to put in you…fuck you’re so tight.”

            Melousa was lost to the pleasure. Her pussy was so tight yet being utterly destroyed by Abigail’s horsecock. Fuck she couldn’t think, she was completely at Abigail’s mercy, not like she wasn’t already, but not she was broken.

            Abigail pulled out slightly, then thrusted back in, getting another few inches of her cock deep into the Amazon. Abigail bit her lip as she saw the bulge poking up beneath her abs. “Fuck I could get used to this~” Another thrust, and Abigail had managed three quarters of her cock into Melousa’s pussy.

            They were both finally moaning now, Abigail building up a steady rhythm of thrusting in, short quick jabs, only taking a little of her cock out, but managing to force more and more in. she looked down, seeing that Melousa had let go of the carpet, so she reached down and wrapped her fingers into the Amazon’s.

            “W-wait…y-you f-feeeeeel that waaaaaay?” Melousa was somehow able speak a full sentence was she was getting the air fucked from her lungs by Abigail.

            Abigail stopped, raising an eyebrow to the bottom girl. “What do you mean? I’m just holding your hand.”

            Melousa gasped as she rubbed her other hand across her bulging stomach, then gripped onto Abigail’s hand tighter. “N-no. In Amazonian c-culture. Hhhholding hands is…ah, a sign of deep affection. It’s our mmmmost intimate action we show one we lllllove.”

            Abigail blushed. To be honest, she never really thought about Melousa like that…until now that is. She leaned forward, picking up Melousa’s hand as she placed a kiss on the Amazon’s lips, causing her to moan.

            “I do. I do love you. Even though you have a useless little clit-dick~”

            Melousa blushed, then immediately gasped as Abigail gave a surprise thrust, but this one going deeper than the rest, her pelvis slapping against Melousa’s soaking pussy lips. “Wow. I think I’m in your womb…hot isn’t it?”

            Melousa nodded, as she reached her other hand up to Abigail, who took it into her own. “I’d never imagine a race of warrior women would find hand-holding so…important~” She giggled as she pulled out and went back to her rhythm, thrusting in and out of Melousa’s stretched pussy, her balls rubbing against the floor pleasurably.

            “Its…a llllong story. One I’ll….t-tell you llllaaaater. Just fuck meeee~”

            Abigail nodded, “As you wish, my little slut~” Abigail adjusted her footing, moving to a squatting position. “I’ve always wanted to fuck someone like this~” Melousa looked up quizzically, then it hit her. But by the time she realized what Abigail had in mind, the smaller girl was already pounding away at her pussy.

            Abigail had always dreamed of fucking someone in a mating press, but never like this. Someone she loved, and loved her back, someone she was the dom with, and an Amazon too. This was a dream come true to Abigail, and in a way, it was to Melousa too. The Amazon always wished she would find someone that didn’t hate her or expected too much of her. Meeting Abigail was not something one expected when they woke up, but she thanked the gods above for letting fate run its course…and she blushed at the thought of the kind of children they’d have.

            Abigail fucked…and fucked…and fucked. Hours passed with he girl putting her entire body and weight into fucking Melousa’s pussy deeply and passionately. Melousa was beyond exhausted. She was on the edge of consciousness, her eyes fluttering, the only thing keeping her awake was the pounding form Abigail.

            “You know. I just thought. If our kids have your body, but my dick…that will be amazing. Best of both worlds huh?” Melousa smiled, a total cock-drunk grin one only made when they were lost in the pleasure. That look on her face was enough to finally, after hours of intense fucking, push Abigail over the edge.

            She pulled out one last time, before throwing her cock fullforce into Melousa’s pussy. Her load was unworldly. It was so thick and hot inside of Melousa’s pussy, she wasn’t sure if she would drown from cum inside her or not. Her stomach bulged out even more, almost pushing up past her chest, how she could stretch like this, almost comical in a way, she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t care.

            “Oh fuck…so much…I love you Melousa. I love you so much~” Abigail leaned forward as she kissed her new girlfriend, cum still shooting from her cock, and now spilling from around it. The cum puddle around them was already too deep, it would take forever to clean up, but neither of them cared. The only thing on their minds right now, was the beautiful woman they were intertwined with. ~

            The phone rang, almost making Rosa jump at the desk. She checked the clock, it was 5 am already? She picked the phone up. “Hello this is Fitlife, Rosa speaking, how can I help you?” The other side was silent for a couple seconds, Rosa was almost certain she was getting prank called.

            “H-hey Rosa. Its Melousa.”

            “Oh, hey Mel. Sorry I know you hate being called that. Is everything okay? You sound a little worn out?”

            Melousa gasped near silently, “Y-yes, I’m fine. Thank you for asking. I was uh…actually I’m not completely fine but…I wont be in ttttoday. I’m, ugh, feeling a little, nnng, under the wweaather~”

            Rosa listened intently, she never heard Melousa like this. She sounded winded, and almost like something was going on. “Are you sure? If you’re feeling that bad I can come over and look out for you.”

            “Nnnno. No thank you. I uh…already have someone hhhhhelping me.” Rosa believed her, but she was still worried. An almost wet slapping sound was heard on the other side of the phone, along with a gasp from Melousa. “S-sorry. I uh…dropped mmmy uh…wet cloth. Keeping mmmy head cool. I have to go. G-get some rest. Don’t ffffff-work too hard today Rosa.”

            “I won’t. Take care of yourself Melousa.” Rosa hung the phone up, shaking her head, as Melousa dropped the phone on her end, letting out a loud, orgasmic scream.

            “Hurry up Melousa, you gotta do another thirty if you wanna get a proper workout~” Abigial smirked as she held onto Melousa’s hand, as the Amazon rode Abigail’s cock, throwing her head back in pleasure.

            “I’m impressed you were able to talk to Rosa without giving yourself away. I’ll have to reward you for that. How’s about I give your useless little dick some attention?”

            Melousa moaned as she slammed herself back down onto Abigail’s cock, her lips twisting into an all too familiar grin. “Yessssss. Thank you Abigail…you’re so nice to me~”


End file.
